First Kiss
by LoveableTurtle
Summary: "Aw come on Ally, your boyfriend just heard us arguing about you asking me to kiss you. I think a little bad language is in order." I reasoned.-In which Ally is worried about messing up her first kiss, so who better to ask for help than her 'best friend? One-Shot :


**I know, I know. I really need to update Dark Side of the Moon. And I will...but i haven't had as many reviews as usual, so I guess I'm not that motivated to update...I will soon though, promise! **

**Anyway, yes, this is yet another Auslly one-shot. I think I've done too many of these, but I'm not going to stop. I think I'm a teensy bit obsessed with writing one-shots lately...**

**Please read and leave a review to let me know what you think of it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line... :'(**

**First Kiss**

"Austin, you have to help me!" Ally called frantically as she ran over to me. I frowned, worried. She sounded flustered and her face was red. I finished with the customer I was serving and jumped over the counter to grab her shoulders and look her in the eyes. She was panting a little and her eyes were darting around. I knew there had to be something up, but knowing Ally and her tendency to overreact it was probably something easily sorted.

"Calm, Ally. Remember what we talked about? Deep breaths." I said soothingly. She relaxed a little and her breathing evened out a little. When she finally seemed calm enough, I moved my hands from her shoulders and crossed my arms.

"Thanks. I was sort of freaking out a little." She said, smiling apologetically. I raised my eyebrows.

"'Sort of'? 'A little'? Ally, you were in full-on freak-out mode. What's up?" I asked. She blushed, looking away.

"You'll think it's silly." She murmured. I chuckled.

"Ally, I think almost everything you say is silly." I told her. She glared at me, but I could tell she was trying not to giggle.

"Well…can I tell you later? It's kind of embarrassing, and I wouldn't want anyone to overhear."

"Sure. Dez is taking over in a few minutes anyway; we can hang out in the practice room." I lied as Dez approached us, trying to tell Dez to play along with my eyes. He didn't get the message, apparently, because he frowned.

"What? I don't take over for another hour." He protested. I glared at him as Ally whirled around.

"Erm, yeah…we agreed to switch shifts. Remember?" I tried. He finally seemed to get it, because he nodded his head vigorously and winked obviously.

"Oh, yeah, I remember. You two kids run along now, I'll take over here." He said, jumping over the counter in a way that shouldn't be humanly possible and turning to the next customer. Ally smiled, that little confused smile that always made me want to pull her into my arms and kiss her senseless.

We got to the practice room and she slammed the door, walking over and collapsing onto the piano bench. She then proceeded to lay her head in her hands and sigh dramatically.

"So what's wrong?" I asked her. She looked up at me.

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Scout's honour." I said, saluting her mockingly. She glared at me.

"You were never a scout." She pointed out.

"Just tell me." I groaned. She giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Well…Dallas tried to kiss me." She blurted. My eyes widened and I could barely contain the jealousy. Images flashed through my mind, images of her and Dallas…it made me feel sick. But I hid those emotions, as usual, and smiled a little confusedly at her.

"So, you were freaking out because you're boyfriend tried to kiss you?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No! Well, yeah, but…we've only been on two dates before. And we've been together for less than two weeks. Isn't that a little soon?" she asked. I laughed.

"Seriously, Ally? Yeah, it is a little soon. If you're fourteen. Ally, you're seventeen years old. A kiss isn't that big a deal." I shrugged. She frowned.

"Yeah, maybe, but…I was scared of messing it up." She said.

"How can you mess up a kiss?"

"Well…it's not like I have much experience…"

"Wait, are you trying to tell me you've never kissed a guy?" I asked incredulously. She blushed furiously and looked away.

"What? Of course I have…" she said weakly. I scoffed, not believing her for a second.

"Sure. So if you have, why is it such a big deal?"

"I, erm…okay, maybe I haven't kissed a guy before. It's not that I'm worried about my first kiss. I'm just worried I won't know what to do. I don't want to screw it up. I don't want to embarrass myself in front of Dallas." She admitted. I laughed, shaking my head disbelievingly.

"I can't believe you're seventeen years old and haven't had your first kiss."

"Well, believe it. I guess guys just aren't usually interested in me." She said huffily. I sat down beside her and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, Ally. And trust me; plenty of guys are interested in you. They're probably just…scared. Seriously, though, kissing is easy. It's natural." I said nonchalantly, moving to get up. She grabbed my arm and looked at me pleadingly. I got a bad feeling that she was about to say something I wouldn't like.

"I know this sounds really stupid, but could you maybe, erm…show me?" she asked, looking at the ground and playing with her fingers. I froze, shocked.

"Well, erm…"

"Please? I really don't want to mess up with Dallas, and it's not like it means anything. You're my friend."

"Don't you want to have your first kiss with your boyfriend?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Like you said, it's not that big a deal. I just don't wanna mess it up. And…I'm really nervous." She said. I could see how worried she was, and then she broke out the puppy-dog eyes…I've always been a sucker for Ally's puppy-dog eyes. And, of course, that wasn't the only reason that I said yes. I've been in love with this girl since she first scolded me for playing the drums with corndogs.

"Well…I guess. But are you sure? I don't want to make things awkward…and I'm not sure how Dallas would feel about it."

"Well, Dallas doesn't have to know. Besides, it's not technically cheating. We don't like each other, so it doesn't mean anything."

"I guess…" I was racking my brains for any other reason I could possibly find to not do this, but found none. She stood up, pulling me with her, and then moved so her body was almost touching mine. My breath caught in my throat and I was sure she could hear my heart, it was beating so loudly. She smiled nervously, looking at me expectantly. I realised she was waiting for me to make the first move, but I found myself paralyzed.

"Austin? Hello? Are you going to kiss me or not?" she asked.

"Erm…yeah." I said lamely, still making no move to kiss her. She waited for a few seconds, and then sighed impatiently.

"Am I seriously that repellent?" she asked, stepping backwards, and I realised she was hurt. She thought I didn't _want _to kiss her. I laughed dryly.

"No, Ally, you're not repellent at all." I choked out.

"Then why won't you kiss me?"

"Because…it feels wrong. You have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, but this means nothing. I just don't want to mess up my first kiss."

"Ally, you could still mess it up if it's with me…"

"Yeah, but then it won't technically be my first kiss I've messed up because it doesn't really count if it's with you…right?" she asked. I rolled my eyes at her naivety.

"Of course it still counts, Ally! What if this was about sex? Would you ask me to show you then? Would it not count if you had sex with me because I'm your friend?"

"Of course it would!" she yelled, blushing bright red.

"Then why wouldn't it count with your first kiss?"

"Because…because a kiss is different to sex, Austin! You of all people should know _that." _she barked. I frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, erm, nothing…I just thought…"

"Ally, seriously? I'm only seventeen. Sheesh. Look, you'll be fine. I promise, kissing is natural." I reassured her. She sighed, and that was it. Argument over.

"I know. And you're right, I was being stupid. Of course it would still count if I kissed you. I guess I just…I really don't want to mess this up. I really, really like Dallas." She sighed. I smiled and hugged her.

"Don't worry Ally. You'll be fine. Can I ask you something, though?"

"Anything."

"Why did you come to me? Why not Dez?" I asked. She frowned, thinking.

"Because-"

"Ally Marie Dawson and Austin Monica Moon, stop right there!" shouted Trish as she barged into the room. We both stared at her, wide-eyed. She was wearing a toga. Yeah, you read right. A _toga._

"Erm, Trish…why are you wearing a toga?" asked Ally. Trish glared at her.

"Never mind my choice of apparel. I'm more interested to know why, while I was minding my own business, innocently throwing guitar picks and Dez's head, suddenly everyone in the store goes quiet to listen to Austin start yelling about asking him to have sex with you?" she hissed. Her eyes widened and she turned to look at me. I can imagine my expression pretty much mirrored hers.

"Erm, well, erm…oh God Trish, please tell me my dad isn't in the store!" she wailed. Trish shook her head.

"No, he isn't back yet. But still, there were a few customers down there. And me, and Dez. Oh, yeah, and Dallas." She said. Ally froze, and I could see the panic and worry in her eyes.

"Shit." I muttered, distracting Ally from the situation at hand long enough to glare at me for my use of language.

"Aw come on Ally, your boyfriend just heard us arguing about you asking me to kiss you. I think a little bad language is in order." I reasoned.

"You're right…shit! Oh my God, he's going to be so mad! I'd better get down there!" she cried, before running out of the practice room. Trish went to shout after her, but stopped.

"What's up Trish?" I asked her.

"Dallas left the store. He went bright red and walked out as soon as you two stopped shouting." She said.

"Ally will catch up with him." I said.

"Yeah…but he looked pretty mad. I wouldn't want him to upset her. What were you two arguing about?" she asked me.

"Well…I'm not sure I should tell you…"

"If you don't tell me I'm going to assume something is going on with you two." She warned.

"Fine. Well…Dallas tried to kiss Ally today. And Ally's never had her first kiss, so she was really worried about messing up, and-" Trish cut me off.

"How do you mess up a kiss?" she asked. I shrugged, rolling my eyes.

"I don't know. This is Ally we're talking about. Anyway, I told her it was easy, and then she asked me to show her."

"She what?" Trish half-yelled. I shushed her.

"You heard what I said. And I was all like 'don't you want your first kiss with Dallas?' and 'I don't want to ruin our friendship', but she just kept insisting that it didn't mean anything."

"So why did you start yelling about sex?"

"Well…she said it wouldn't count as her first kiss, if she kissed me. Because we're just friends. And it pissed me off."

"Why?"

"Because…it still counts, okay? Whether it's a friend or a boyfriend, a kiss is a kiss. So I said if we were talking about sex, would she still be a virgin if she had sex with me just because we're just friends…I guess I was overreacting, but I couldn't stand to hear her say that." I shrugged. She nodded in understanding.

"I get it. It would piss anyone off to have the person they're in love with asking them to kiss them, and then saying it didn't mean anything."

"Exactly. Wait, what? I'm not in love with Ally!" I protested, my voice rising in pitch. I winced.

"Sure you're not. Look, Austin, be serious about this. If your feelings for Ally were completely platonic, you would be grossed out by the thought of kissing her, like I would be grossed out at the thought of kissing you. But obviously you don't, so obviously you have feelings for her." She explained.

"Well, yeah, okay. I'll admit that maybe I like her a little bit…but I'm not in love with her."

"Really? Austin, you used to date all the time. Since you met Ally, you haven't had one girlfriend. Not one. You used to hate the idea of working, but now you willingly volunteer to work at Sonic Boom, for free, so that Ally can have time off. And finally, this is my favourite, before you met Ally you had no concept of time. You were late for _everything. _But other than that one time, you haven't been late for one practice session with Ally. Not one. In fact, you're never late for anything you do with Ally. You used to be the most unreliable person in the world, but for Ally, you always have time."

"Because she's my best friend."

"Okay, whatever."

"I'm serious! I like her, but I'm not in love with her!" I said, not meeting her eyes.

"Okay, Austin. Look me in the eyes, and tell me that you're not in love with Ally." She said sternly.

"I, erm…I'm not in…" I couldn't do it.

"See. I told you." She said gently. I looked away, feeling my eyes well up.

"Well it doesn't even matter. She's with Dallas. She's going to have her first kiss with Dallas, and then she's going to marry Dallas, and have loads of beautiful babies with Dallas, and I'll be the best friend who gets left behind." I muttered bitterly.

"I would never leave you behind, Austin." Ally said softly from the doorway. My eyes widened and I glanced at Trish, who was smiling.

"I'm gonna leave you two to talk…" she said, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. Ally looked at me.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked her. She smiled a little.

"I'm not going to kiss Dallas, and I'm certainly not going to marry him. He just dumped me, Austin. And you know what? It didn't hurt half as much as I thought it would." She mused.

"Why not?" I asked, unconsciously stepping forwards, closer to her. She took a step forward too.

"I don't know. I guess I just wasn't that into him."

"I thought you love him?"

"Well, so did I. But maybe not…maybe I was in love with someone else, and I was just pretending to be in love with Dallas." She whispered, and we each took another step closer to each other, so our foreheads were almost touching.

"Why would you do that? Why not just tell the guy you were really in love with that you love him?"

"Because maybe I was afraid that he didn't love me back. And I didn't want to ruin the amazing relationship we already had."

"But what if you never tell him for just that reason, and he loves you too, and you both spend the rest of your lives pining for the other…"

"Okay, cut the crap, you know I'm talking about you."

"I had a feeling, but I didn't want to embarrass myself." I admitted. She laughed.

"Well…I guess there's no more denying the feelings."

"Nope. And there's no way I can go back to being just friends."

"Oh, but Austin, we were never 'just friends'. We were best friends."

"Whatever. I can't go back to that, whatever it was."

"Well, I can't lose you. So I guess there's no other choice." She breathed, before closing her eyes and tilting her head, so that our lips finally met. I was completely overwhelmed by the sensations of her lips on mine. I mean, this wasn't just a kiss. This was _the _kiss. The kiss we have been building up to for two years, ever since we first met when we were both fifteen and too naïve to understand our feelings. The kiss we've both been waiting for since we were sixteen and finally mature enough to understand our feelings, but too afraid of change to voice them.

Two years, it has taken. Two years to get to this kiss. This amazing, beautiful, magical, _perfect_ kiss. And now we had two years of waiting to make up for with just this one kiss. And by God, we certainly made up for it.

When we finally had to pull away to breathe, she rested her head against my own and smiled. I felt dizzy, but the good kind of dizzy. The kind of dizzy like you feel when you get off the best rollercoaster in the world, but _without_ the sick, I-shouldn't-have-eaten-those-doughnuts feeling you get on top of that.

"Wow."

"So…how was your first kiss?" I asked her. She smiled.

"It was easy, actually. Natural. Just like you said it would be."

**Please review! :D**


End file.
